The increasing availability of data and data sources in the modern world has driven increase and innovation in the ways that people consume data. Individuals increasingly rely on online resources and the availability of data to inform their daily behavior and interactions. The ubiquity of portable, connected devices has allowed for the access of this type of information from almost anywhere.
The use of this information to augment one's view of the physical world, however, remains in its infancy. Current augmented reality systems can overlay visual data on a screen or viewport providing information overlaid onto the visual world. Although useful, these types of systems are usually limited to simply providing an additional display for information already available to a user or replicate the visual spectrum with overlaid data. There is a need for truly augmented systems that use contextual information and details about the visual perception of a user to provide a fully integrated, augmented reality experience.